Alien Stars Pretty Cure!
Alien Stars Pretty Cure is a fanmade series that takes place in an alternate universe of Starbright⭐Pretty Cure. In the English Dub, it's called the same. And in Glitter Force, it's called Glitter Force Alien Stars. Summary Characters Pretty Cure Hoshiniji Mao/Cure Ray (Mandy Strumm in the English Dub; Jasmine "Jazz" Meowna/Glitter Radiant in the Glitter Force version) Mao is the main protagonist who is the leader of the team. Her fairy/alien form is Junilee. When on Earth, she is a 16-year-old girl who is a 2nd year high school student at Astro Academy. She is Yuni's twin sister and one of the last survivors of Planet Rainbow. She is very friendly and acts cutesy towards others. She can be clumsy, but is very caring. She also loves to sing and has a good relationship with Yuni. She loves space, singing, and has a weird obsession for cats. Her alter ego is Cure Ray, the Pretty Cure of Rays whose theme color is magenta/pink and her powers are related to holy light. Kisekigawa Yuni/Cure Cosmo (Kiana Skyheart in the English Dub; Sabrina Skystar/Glitter Cosmic in the Glitter Force version) Yuni is a 16-year-old girl who is a 2nd year high school student at Astro Academy. Her fairy/alien form is Blue Cat (Blue Kitty in the Glitter Force version). She is Mao's twin sister and one of the last survivors of Planet Rainbow. Yuni tends to prefer being a lone wolf and generally holds a strong responsibility for herself, mainly rooted from the guilt she has of being unable to save her planet, but she gradually warms up around Mao as the series goes on. She loves to sing, and has a bad habit of stealing during Mao's concerts. She cares about her twin sister and protects her from any harm. Her alter ego is Cure Cosmo, the Pretty Cure of the Cosmos whose theme color is blue/rainbow and her powers are related to rainbows. Kirigakure Teruko/Cure Universe (Sherri Whitehall in the English Dub; Angelic Kirigakure/Glitter Universe in the Glitter Force version) Teruko is a 16-year-old girl who is one of the three Sixth Rangers of the group. She is a 2nd year high school student at Astro Academy. Her fairy/alien form is Pawla. She is a warrior of Planet Twilight. She is Mary Ann's cousin who is very happy-go-lucky, but also very vicious. She has a bit of a rivalry with Yuni, and she would always scold her when she steals. She also has a true relationship with Lala as they are childhood sisters. She is also a huge nature lover. Her alter ego is Cure Universe, the Pretty Cure of the Universe whose theme color is orange/yellow and her powers are related to nature. Namikaze Umina/Cure Planet (Joyce Tompkins in the English Dub; Maggie Namikaze/Glitter Planet in the Glitter Force version) Umina is a 17-year-old girl who is one of the three Sixth Rangers of the group. She is a 3rd year high school student at Astro Academy. Her fairy/alien form is Roary. She is a warrior of Planet Twilight. She is very elegant and mature, and is Nori's best friend. She is also intelligent and generous, and knows about every planet of the Starry Sky Galaxy. Her alter ego is Cure Planet, the Pretty Cure of Planets whose theme color is white/turquoise and her powers are related to water. Tachibana Nori/Cure Sky (Athena Larkin/Cure Skye in the English Dub; Torya Tachibana/Glitter Skyrock in the Glitter Force version) Nori is a 17-year-old girl who is one of the three Sixth Rangers of the group. She is a 3rd year high school student at Astro Academy. Her fairy/alien form is Splitz. She is a warrior of Planet Twilight. She is very tough and stubborn, and is Umina's best friend. She is a very true fighter, and likes to put up fights with Teruko. She is always willing to protect her loved ones whenever she can. Her alter ego is Cure Sky, the Pretty Cure of Rocks whose theme color is black/lilac and her powers are related to rocks and wind. Mascots Nyan (Feline in the English Dub; Fuzzy in the Glitter Force version): The main mascot of the team who is Fuwa's best friend. Trivia *This is the first series where all of the Cures are humanoid aliens. *Mao and Yuni are high school students when on Earth, but they go to a different school. *Each of the Cures has a counterpart to a Cure from Starbright⭐Pretty Cure: *#Cure Ray = Cure Comet *#Cure Cosmo = Cure Star *#Cure Universe = Cure Milky *#Cure Planet = Cure Soleil *#Cure Sky = Cure Selene *Just like the Starbright team, the Cures have secondary Star Color Pens. *#Cure Ray = Rays, Light, and Happiness *#Cure Cosmo = Cosmos, Rainbow, and Responsibility *#Cure Universe = Universe, Nature, and Passion *#Cure Planet = Planets, Water, and Courage *#Cure Sky = Rocks, Wind, and Wisdom Songs Original Japanese English Dub Voice Cast Original Japanese *Uesaka Sumire as Mao *Chinen Rina as Yuni *Toyosaki Aki as Teruko *Konno Hiromi as Umina *Naari Yuuka as Nori English Dub *Gina Rodriguez as Mandy *Alyson Stoner as Kiana *Elizabeth Maxwell as Sherri *Monica Riel as Joyce *Catherine Taber as Athena See Also Transformations Attacks Glitter Force Alien Stars Category:Series Category:Fanon Teams